1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle security system and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly to a vehicle security system which can be remotely deactivated and activated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up until now, there have been provided a wide variety of vehicle security systems for the purpose of protecting a vehicle from a person's unauthorized use. One typical example of the conventional vehicle security systems is shown in FIG. 10. The conventional vehicle security system of this type is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-120094.
The conventional vehicle security system is shown in FIG. 10 as comprising identification information inputting means 600 for having a user insert his or her electronic key therethrough to input identification information, a storage apparatus 601 for storing therein registered identification information, a control unit 602 for controlling the whole operation of the conventional vehicle security system, a door lock operation unit 603 for locking and unlocking doors, a power control unit 604 for supplying power to electric components in the vehicle, and an engine control unit 605 for controlling the operation of an engine. The control unit 602 is operative to judge whether or not the user is an authorized person by comparing the identification information inputted by the identification information inputting means 600 with the registered identification information stored in the storage apparatus 601, and control, for example, the door lock operation unit 603 to have the door lock operation unit 603 lock the doors in the case that the user is judged to be no authorized person. Furthermore, the control unit 602 may be operative to control the power control unit 604 or the engine control unit 605 to make it impossible for the unauthorized person to drive the vehicle.
As will be seen from the above, here has been described the electronic key for the purpose of simplifying the description and assisting in understanding about the whole operation of the conventional vehicle security system. In reality, the electronic key may be replaced by any other means such as for example a mechanical key, an ID card, or the like as long as it contains the identification information.
The conventional vehicle security system thus constructed as previously mentioned, however, encounters a drawback that the conventional vehicle security system cannot unlock the doors if the user lost the electronic key although the user is the authorized person. This results in the fact that the user is required to call a special person to unlock the door and wait a long time for the door to be unlocked.
Furthermore, the conventional vehicle security system thus constructed encounters another drawback that the conventional vehicle security system makes it possible for the user to drive the vehicle once the user has been judged to be the authorized person regardless of whether or not user's driver license is valid.